starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Эвоки
Если кому-тозахочется доделать эту статью, пусть наполнят раздел "До Империи" событиями из мультика "Star Wars: Ewoks". Также придётся перевести и плавно вставить вот эти два куска на англ: Towani family's starcruiser has crashed on the forest moon of Endor, leaving the group stranded. The children—Mace and Cindel—have disappeared, and the parents—Jeremitt and Catarine—cannot locate them. Jeremitt and Catarine desperately search with flashlights and call out Mace and Cindel's names. However, in the midst of their search, the parents encounter the Gorax... The children are found by the Ewok Deej Warrick. After Mace tries to kill them, the Ewoks subdue him and take both children to the Ewoks' home. There, Cindel and Wicket Warrick become friends. Shortly thereafter, the Ewoks kill a beast only to find a life-monitor from one of the Towani parents with the creature. They seek out the Ewok Logray who informs them that the parents have been taken by the monstrous Gorax, who resides in a deserted, dangerous area. A caravan of Ewoks is formed to help the children find their parents. They meet up with a wistie named Izrina and a boisterous Ewok named Chukha-Trok as well as the Ewok wizard Kaink before finally reaching the lair of the Gorax. They engage the Gorax in battle, freeing Jeremitt and Catarine, but Chukha is killed. The Gorax is thought destroyed when he is knocked into a chasm, but it takes a final blow from Mace (using Chukha's axe) to kill the creature, who tries to climb back up after them. Thus reunited, the Towanis decide to stay with the Ewoks until they can repair the starcruiser, and Izrina leaves to go back to her family. и The film is set sometime after the Ewoks animated series, and sometime between Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Nearly six months have passed since the events of the first film. The Towani family's starcruiser is almost completely fixed, and Jeremitt is putting the final touches on the craft. Cindel and Wicket have been walking in the forest together, picking flowers. Wicket now apparently knows Basic. He seems to have picked it up from Cindel and her family. Although, according to Star Wars officials, this may be a different language she taught him, and it is only translated to English/Basic for the viewer to understand (see Alleged continuity issues below). On the forest moon of Endor, the Towani family (Jeremitt, Catarine, Mace, and Cindel) prepare to leave. Repairs are nearing completion on their crashed star cruiser. As Jeremitt works on the ship, the Ewok village is attacked by a group of marauders (the Sanyassan Marauders, who had crash landed on Endor from Sanyassa) led by Terak and his witch-like sorceress (a Nightsister who escaped from Dathomir, according to earlier Imperial survey by Pfilbee Jhorn) Charal. Many Ewoks are killed, along with Catrine and Mace. Terak confronts Jeremitt at the ship, wanting "the power," the crystal oscillator for the star cruiser. Terak takes the device and kills Jeremitt. Cindel escapes while Ewoks are gathered up to be taken back to the Marauders' castle. Cindel's escape is short-lived, though, as she is captured by Charal and placed in a prisoner carriage, where she is reunited with Wicket W. Warrick. With the other Ewoks' help, the two escape from the carriage, pursued by a few marauders. They hide out in a cave in a nearby mountain. Wicket builds a hang glider for them to escape from the only other cave opening. A Mantigrue (possibly one of Morag's) in the cave is disturbed by their activities and attacks them, taking Cindel as it flies from the cave mouth. Wicket follows with the glider and saves her, though they both crash back to the forest below. They hide again in a hollow tree and awaken the next morning to meet Teek, a speedy creature also native to the forest moon. Learning that they need food, Teek takes Wicket and Cindel to the home of Noa Briqualon, a Human man who has also been stranded there. When he arrives home to find Wicket and Cindel in his house, uninvited (at least not by him), he is angered and throws them out. Teek sneaks them some food, using his incredible speed, which Noa allows, since he really isn't the "mean old man" he'd appeared to be. When Wicket and Cindel try to start a fire for warmth (which, uncontrolled, could burn down a lot more than just a few trees), Noa invites them in, using that as an excuse. That night, Cindel has a dream that the marauders have come for her. She awakens with a start, and once again, Noa shows his fatherly nature in calming her. At the marauders' castle, Charal tries to use her magic to draw "the power" from the energy cell, to no avail. She is ordered by Terak to find Cindel, for she must know how to use "the power." Noa returns home later in the day with a surprise—a new bed for Wicket and Cindel. They return the favor with a surprise of their own—enough of a type of flower to make a pie. He allows them to stay another night. When Noa leaves the next day, they follow him and discover where he goes each day. Noa has a starship of his own, which he is repairing. It appears that he and his friend Salek crashed on the planet years before. The crash destroyed the crystal for their power drive, and Salek went to find another, never to return. Now, Noa has the ship repaired as best he can. All he needs is a power drive crystal—an energy cell like the one Telak captured from the Towanis. That evening, Cindel tells Noa of her family and their adventures thus far on Endor. As Noa, Wicket, and Teek sleep the next morning, Cindel is awakened by the sound of a woman singing a song her mother used to sing to her. She follows the voice to find a beautiful woman. Wicket finds that Cindel is gone and he and the others race to her, but arrive too late. The woman transforms into Charal, who takes Cindel prisoner. Cindel is taken before Terak and ordered to activate "the power," but when she cannot, she and Charal are both imprisoned with the Ewoks. Noa, Wicket, and Teek make their way to the castle to free Cindel and the other Ewoks. In the cells, Charal tells Cindel that it was Noa's friend Salek (now lying dead, as a skeleton, in the cellblock) who spoke of "the power" to be found in the energy cells. Terak killed him for not turning over that power. Outside, the trio of unlikely heroes sneaks into the castle. They make their way to the cellblock and free Cindel and the other Ewoks. A marauder sounds an alarm bell, and the marauders head for the cellblock, even as Noa blasts a hole in the wall to escape through. As they are escaping, Cindel mentions the fate of Salek, prompting Noa to take the energy cell with them. Terak frees Charal to help him find the ship Noa is repairing. The marauders trace them back to the ship, where Wicket leads the Ewoks in defense of the ship and Noa tries to get the ship up and running using the energy cell from the Towani family's spacecraft. The Ewoks put up a valiant effort, but are being beaten until Noa gets the ship running and they use the ship's laser cannons to fend off the marauders. When Cindel goes to save Wicket, though, she is captured by Terak, even as the other marauders retreat. Terak and Noa meet. Cindel is released, but Noa and Terak will fight for the energy cell. Noa is nearly killed, until Wicket fires a rock from his sling, striking the ring Terak is wearing on a string around his neck. The ring is the one that allowed Charal to change forms. He took it from her to keep her in raven form so she could track the group without betraying him. Now it proves to be his downfall, as its power burns him to a crisp. Charal swoops down and reclaims the ring. Shortly thereafter, goodbyes are said and then Noa and Cindel leave the forest moon of Endor aboard Noa's starship. They will travel the stars together until the Battle of Endor before later settling down in a modest home as a "family" in the Mid-Rim. Cindel will go on to become a successful reporter and editor for Coruscant NewsFeed and Noa will later retire from trading. Оби Ван Кеноби 16:04, августа 24, 2010 (UTC) Перевожу первую часть Однажды крейсер семьи Товани потерпел крушение на лесной луне Эндора. Дети Товани-Мейс и Синдел-исчезли, а родители-Джеремит и Катарина-отважились отправиться на их поиски. Джеремит и Катарина отчаянно их искали, множество раз пытаясь позвать детей. Однако, во время поисков сами родители попали в лапы гораксу... Дети были найдены эвоком Дижем Уорриком. После того, как Мейс попытался убить его, эвоки поймали и привели детей в свою деревню. Там, девочка Синдел и эвок Уиккет Уоррик стали друзьями. Вместе, товарищи решили найти всевидещего эвока-шамана Логрея, который сообщил им, что родители Мейса и Синдел были пойманы гораксом, который жил в пустынной местности, опасной области луны Эндора. Эвоки решили помочь детям найти их родителей. В походе они встретились с висти по имени Изрина, неистовым эвоком по имени Чукха-Трок и волшебником эвоком Каинком прежде, чем наконец достигнуть логова горакса. Найдя великана друзья вступили с ним в сражение, освободив Джеремит и Катарину, но Чукха был убит. Как показалось горакс погиб, когда упал в пропасть, но он попытался вылезти, и был окончательно добит Мейсом. Так семья Товани вновь встретилась. Товани решили пожить с эвоками, пока окончательно не починили крейсер, а Изрина улетела домой, к своей семье. M M 16:21, августа 24, 2010 (UTC) Это сценарий. А его надо преобразовать в нормальный текст.Оби Ван Кеноби 02:49, августа 25, 2010 (UTC) Более менее привёл в нужный вид. M M 09:56, августа 25, 2010 (UTC) Пока довольно неплохо. Нужно соеденить со второй частью.Оби Ван Кеноби 09:59, августа 25, 2010 (UTC) Вот перевёл ещё по теме Война эвоков и дулоков была длинным конфликтом между племенем эвоков, которое жило в деревне Светлого дерева и племени дулоков живших в болоте дулоков. Конфликт длился в течение нескольких поколений, во время которого дулоки пытались уничтожить священные места эвоков. В двух сражениях боевой фургон эвоков играл основную роль. Уиккет Уистри Уоррик и его друзья помешали нескольким атакам дулоков в 3 ПБЯ. Первая битва за деревья душ Во время первого сражения эвоко-дулокской войны, дулоки направились к священным деревьям, где по мнению эвоков жили души их умерших предков. Дулоки хотели срубить почитаемые деревья. С помощью боевого фургона эвок Эрфам Уоррик защитил святое место, и отогнал дулоков к болотам. Битва за дерево Света Намного позже эвок Эрфам Уоррик умер, а племя дулоков обрело правителя Горниша, который приказал своим людям атаковать эвокское дерево света. Эвоки полагали, что дерево совсем ослабело и его часть нужно пересадить, чтобы выросло новое священное дерево. Пока команда молодых эвоков во главе с Уиккетом Уорриком путешествовала, выполняя необходимые ритуалы для пересаживания дерева, Горниш и его воины воспользовавшись этим, свалили старое дерево. К удивлению дулоков, Уиккет Уоррик и его друзья пришедшие к дереву сразились с ними, после чего ситуация переломилась в пользу эвоков. Вторая битва за деревья душ Уиккет Уистри Уоорик, внук Эрфама Уоррика, восстановил боевой фургон своего дедушки в 3 ПБЯ, но он попал в руки дулокского короля Горниша. По велению их оракула, дулоки повели боевой фургон к эвокским деревьям душ, чтобы уничтожить священные деревья. Но прежде чем фургон нанёс какие-либо повреждения священной роще, Уистри Уоррик и другой эвока Малани, саботировали его. Я пока самое начало перевёл. M M 15:35, августа 27, 2010 (UTC) Надо статью лучше оформить, а то между картинками большие незаполненные пробелы=(Оби Ван Кеноби 05:38, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) Я нашёл на немецкой вукипедии картинку эвока которой нет на англ вуки. Сейчас закачаю. M M 05:40, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) А не, такая есть уже, EwokNEGAS. M M 05:43, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) Блин, надо покопаться в категориях с изображениями на англ. вуки.Оби Ван Кеноби 05:59, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) Больше не могу терпеть и подключаюсь к переводу.Оби Ван Кеноби 07:06, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) Ещё текст. Для расширения второго раздела (выше). The Battle of Endor was a contained conflict in 3 ABY between the Ewoks of Bright Tree Village and the Sanyassan Marauders of Terak's Keep. The battle was the result of King Terak demanding "the power" from the Towani family's starcruiser, which he intended to use to power his own ship. He and his troops attacked Bright Tree Village, capturing "the power" along with Cindel Towani (whose family Terak's troops had murdered) and many Ewoks. Although Cindel and the Ewok Wicket W. Warrick escaped, Terak imprisoned the rest in the dungeons of Terak's Keep. After meeting Noa Briqualon, Noa led a retaliation, along with Cindel and Wicket, into Terak's Keep, where they freed the imprisoned Ewoks and returned to Bright Tree Village. Furious, Terak led his troops back to the village, where the Sanyassans and the Ewoks fought one another. Noa split up the Ewoks into two teams, one which would stay with him in the starcruiser, and another to fight off the Marauders on foot. During the battle, the Ewoks used all available resources to hold off Terak's forces until Noa was able to get the starcruiser powered. Several things were used, such as spears, bows and arrows, stones, and a catapult. Once the starcruiser was functional, the Ewoks gained the upper-hand. The Marauders could not withstand the magnitude of the laser turrets from Noa's ship, and were forced to retreat. This ultimately led to a faceoff between Noa and Terak, in which the two engaged in a fierce swordfight. Terak once again demanded "the power", but this time threatened the life of Cindel. Noa appeared ready to surrender over "the power". But just as they were to make the exchange, Noa hit Terak with his walking stick, startling him. Terak drew his sword and started a duel. And soon Terak gained the upper-hand and was just about to strike down Noa, Teek saved the life of his companion by jumping on Terak's head, unbalancing him and when Wicket used his sling-shot to knock out the magical stone out of Terak's ring, which caused him to burn-up from inside, and ultimately die. The remaining Sanyassans retreated, which secured an Ewok victory. Noa and Cindel then said their goodbyes to their Ewok allies, and powered-up Noa's ship, which they used to leave the Endor moon, but promised they would return someday. Оби Ван Кеноби 07:18, августа 30, 2010 (UTC) Перевод большого раздела Прошли почти 6 лет начиная с событий предыдущего фильма про эвоков. Крейсер семьи Товани был почти полностью починен, и Джеремит добавлял последние штрихи в ремонте. Синдел и Уиккет отправились вместе в лес, собирать цветы. Уиккет очевидно знал общегалактический язык. Он, кажется, научился говорить на стандартном языке от Синдел и её семьи. Хотя, согласно справочникам, язык который преподавала Синдел мог быть совершенно другим, но несмотря на это язык был "переведён" на английский, так что это скорее всего стандартный галактический язык. Семья Товани подготовилась улететь с лесного спутника Эндора. Ремонт крейсера приблизился к завершению. Когда Джеремит практически доделал судно, деревня эвоков подверглась нападению группы мародёров-санньяса во главе с Тераком, и его помощницей (ночной сестре, сбежавшей с Датомира) Чарал. Много эвоков были убиты, вместе с Катариной и Мейсом. Терак сразился с Джеремитом внутри судна, желая забрать кристалл, генератор энергии. У мародёра это получилось. Терак забрав кристалл, убил Джеремита. Синдел удалось убежать, но она вскоре была захвачена ведьмой Чарал, и помещена в фургон, где находились пленники. Там она встретилась с другом Уиккетом. M M 11:40, августа 30, 2010 (UTC)